Harvest moon  Adventure diaries
by dholl50
Summary: Chelsea is starting a new farm in a place she doesn't even know and even harder is making friends with people she doesn't know, though as she finds out that everyone is extremely nice and has a good heart except for Kai...
1. Prologue

Hello there as I write this fan fiction on Harvest moon I would to hear your opinion on this story….

Hey also guys I've put in characters from the other games to add a more cool storyline. As it starts off in Mineral town... with our Sunshine Islands heroine – Chelsea *Jinx*

First I've started with a kind of play and during the fifth chapter with an actual story ok

And like should say don't be criticized as this is my first fan fiction okay...

Hello my name is Chelsea

I can be quite active in appearance, though that I am actually am a quite apologetic girl… he… he…

I where a bandana and my clothes feature a blue cardigan, light yellow t-shirt and I also wear blue jeans… I know it is bit different to some people around in mineral town… what else oh year I can be a very friendly person to… I love to travel and explore, like Nami...and look at the different ranches oh that might be enough chits chat for now… because I am a chatterbox sometimes.

This starts off in summer, after then I just took a whole season off because of the Kai accident in the 4th chapter in this story.

Me: With a music as I enter in mineral town meeting this really strange mayor*giggles* any who

Mayor Thomas: Hi there you must be the new Rancher coming to see this beautiful town…

Me: With a Dust cloud hangs above my head…

Mayor: May I ask what your name please is?

Me: Sure my…

Mayor: um that was someone running by just then… anyway please continue

Me: Um okay my name is…

? : Hello my name is Cliff

Me: Hello nice to meet you, by the way did you know who just ran by before?

Cliff: oh Um that would've be Gray or Kai, since its summer…

Me: (…) my name is Chelsea Mayor Thomas….

Mayor: Thanks now that is done I will show you around to the Goddess Ranch.

Cliff: (sweat drop) well goodbye then

Me: Okay

Mayor: Here is your ranch you will be working right…

Me: as I am looking sad staring at this cheap looking ranch thinking (…)

(Why you little annoying thing for a human you give me a ran down looking ranch)

Mayor: well you should some shut-eye now bye…

Diary entry: I had a rough start today, but it was really strange as usual… the journal end here


	2. Meet and Greet

_Chapter 2: Meet and Greet_

_Me: Oh I think the ranch here is so different to the one I saw in Forget-me-not-valley and Sunshine Islands had to offer I think I should not even brother even though I had a big crush on one character from both places… Wah… it's no fair why I had to take this broken, down farm in the first place that's so no fair (!)_

_Hello who's there…?_

_? : Hello my name is Gray I help with tool upgrades and makers for your farm/ranch_

_Me: come on in… my name is_

_Gray: I know_

_Me: How?_

_Gray: Mayor Thomas announced to the whole Town about you_

_Me: (sweat drop)_

_Gray: so you must be the Chelsea character he was talking about…_

_Me: Yep_

_Gray: (um… she so cute)_

_Me: (?)_

_Gray: Hey by the way there used to be a rancher living here …_

_Me: what was her name?_

_Gray: Claire_

_Me: Huh? (I know that girls name from somewhere)_

_Gray: Well I should be getting back to work very soon, before my grandfather scolds for being a little late…_

_Me: Well I guess it is goodbye for now_

_Gray: well goodbye_

_Me: "Hey could you help me with using these tools please later?"_

_Gray: Okay_

_Me: Thanks for dropping by anyway_

_Gray: That's okay_

_Me: (who is coming now, I was trying to start work here) (?)_

_? : I am Kai_

_Me: (?)_

_Kai: By the way Irun the seaside shack, okay_

_Me: okay (I can sense this guy is a flirt)_

_Kai: Oh and don't forget to stop by…_

_6 hours later…._

_Gray: Hello Chelsea I am here teaching you how to use the Tools, is anyone home?_

_Me: I'm coming Gray_

_Gray: *whistles*_

_Me: I am here_

_Gray looks behind him and nearly got scared to death, and said why did you sneak up on me for? Sorry for scaring you Gray, but as Gray taught me how to use the Sickle, Plough, Hammer and Axe... for a long time..._

_Diary entry: "I had an excellent experience trying to learn how to use the tools…It was quite hard to start with" (end of journal.)_


	3. Being Helpful

Being Helpful

_The next day more people came by my door step and introduce themselves…._

_Starting with a blonde girl with brown fringe…._

_Hi my name is Karen… I help run the supermarket with my parents_

_Next was a blonde hair guy with his sister who has a quite familiar colour hair pink…_

_Hello my name is Rick and this is Popuri_

_Popuri: my Brother and I run the Poultry Farm_

_Rick: You will be able to find us opposite from Saibara's The Blacksmith`s…_

_Me: Why that was kind of nice to help me figure out where to find your place thanks…_

_Rick: Well I must be get going now, it is Saturday today and today is a normal average day for me; are you coming Popuri?_

_Popuri: Please stop by…_

_Me: alright then um where exactly is Saibara's the Blacksmith`s Popuri_

_Popuri: (?)Huh, do you want me show you around?_

_Me: (with a happy smile on her face) yes Please_

_So Popuri showed me around the whole town and even the flirtatious guy's seaside shack…._

_And also introduce me to some of the villagers at least I won't have to worry about people coming in and trying to introduce themselves…_

_Diary entry: "Oh let me see I didn't get anywhere with my work today (I look really sad) though it was fun been introduced to heaps of people today and again I re-introduced myself to Gray and Cliff… well I should go and sleep*lights turned off* she closes her diary slowly…. End of journal_

_Chapter 3: My first time farming_

_Oh boy I had a bad start yesterday, but today I hope I won't get any interruptions…_

_Me: Herr... should I wake up or not… Nah_

_Door knocks*bang**bang*_

_Me: Please come in_

_Doctor Trent: Hello Chelsea you need to come straight to the hospital now okay (frantically rushing mind)_

_Me: Um… Okay…._

_As I arrived to the front desk where Elli stands I asked her…_

_Me: What's the matter anything happened here?_

_Elli: Um… no why Chelsea (?)_

_Me: Huh then why did Dr Trent ask me to come here…_

_Elli: Oh… yeah… that was because he wanted, to show you a new tonic medicine he made…_

_Me: (I rather am on the ranch working, like I was planning to do…)_

_Dr Trent: come over here please Chelsea_

_Me: Okay_

_Dr Trent: this is my first batch of the X tonic_

_Me: (?) What is X tonic_

_Dr Trent: (starts to laugh) Well it is a special type of medicine use to restore your stamina and fatigue levels… and that's basically it… Please try it_

_Me: (Well should I do it or not) *faints after taking the X tonic*_

_Dr Trent: well is it okay_

_Jeff enters the door and sees you lying on the floor and asks you what happened to you, you say nothing because I'm in total pain from the tonic and he drags me out…_

_Jeff: What happened to you Chelsea?_

_Me: (sweat drop) um_

_So I told him what just happened to me before, and even as I came to a silence Karen passes by saying something to Rick "Rick you need to slow down for one minute, Because you are talking to fast…?" Karen said to Rick._

_1 ½ Hours Later…._

_As I was walking down to the city square, I saw Gray looking rather angry, as usual though he must have had a bad time sleeping last night… as I step closer to him, he started to notice me from a distance… this must the time to ask him what has been brothering him…"So Gray what is brothering you?" He replied with a fiery expression and said "it is my grandfather he nearly scolded me yesterday as usual but this time I was whistling while doing my, as you know I am always looking so tired every time I tried to greet you every morning"_

_Me: Herr… you know that must be really hard for you to do something without, getting your grandfather mad at you…_

_Gray: Yes… but what can I do stop him from scolding me…e…e_

_Saibara: Gray you what time this is?*mad*_

_Gray: Err… I must go now I am sorry for getting mad at you today…_

_Me: That's okay Gray, well goodbye…_

_Gray: Goodbye…_

_30 minutes later_

_Back at the Farm_

_Well I should be getting some seed sowed on the ground…. After that maybe I should collect some grasses like red, orange and yellow… and then go and watch TV…oh man I wish there was something fun to do… hang on I haven't been playing with my pet Harley the dog as from now I have a big responsibility to do…_

_Someone's comes by with a big grin on her face… oh hello Popuri how are you going…Popuri replies with an answer "good" what about yourself? Fantastic I replied to her with a grin…_

_Popuri: Have you ever been to Forget-Me-Not-Valley? Chelsea?_

_Me: Yes, Why do you ask that?_

_Popuri: Well I just wanted to know if you a character called Marlin._

_Me: (!) (?) Yes come to think of it he was one of my best friends…_

_Popuri: Oh who else is your best friend?_

_Me: All of the villagers are my best friends._

_Popuri: Wow you are one amazing rancher Chelsea (dazzled)_

_Cliff's enter the farm to talk to me…_

_Popuri: well I must get going, see you around sometime…_

_Cliff: Hi their Chelsea what's going on…?_

_So I kept telling him my big drama that I've had this morning…._

_At the goddess spring…_

_Oh man why can't get much of my work done today… sigh… as someone was walking out of the mine…. Gahah…. It was Gray he was coming out of the mine looking rather anguish about he's grandfather out of the obvious, (should I even ask why) Hi again Gray… Hm...Mm...Mm who is there? It is me… Chelsea_

_Oh Hi there Chelsea… why are you doing here? Um I was just relaxing from my job but, maybe... I had enough for a break… I say I was wondering why you doing inside that mine…umm well I was gathering up some mythic ore, even though I don't like those things at all… you are a wonderer of many questions… why might that be may I ask why? Um sure well it is a thing that I had people asking me since I was from the sunshine islands originally everyone used ask me the same question to me nearly every hour of the day… thanks for wondering how come, I got that problem… anyway so how many did you manage to find inside the mine… (…) um not that much, as usual Herm… anyway should you be at home by now…_

_Oh no it's about 7:00pm oh man I don't think I will be able to navigate my way through the dark… hey Gray do you have any source of light by any chance… of course… let me walk you home okay… geez thank you so much for worrying about me Gray…_

_Back at the Farm_

_Well thanks again for walking me home Gray… "Well goodnight Chelsea"_

_Journal: oh today was the most fastest day in my life… oh man I like it how people can be pretty friendly around here it I alright I guess … oh yeah I finally planted my crops today and also watered at least that something I did today… oh well I should end my journal…_


	4. Wondering Soul

_Chapter 4: The Wondering Soul…_

_Today I have to water crops and buy more seeds even though, I only have about 1,500 dollars in my earnings… this is sad really sad… oh well I know I should take myself around the beach and play with my dog Harley… hum..Mm… well I know it is summer for a fact, so I should just hang out until Zack comes by to open up the store so I can buy a toy ball for Harley… after Zack came by, and he started to introduce me to Won…_

_Flashback…._

_Earlier this morning as I was walking out of my door a guy with a multi-coloured cap came by selling these, really ridiculous apples named… I am not going to even say the name of those apples… because they are very long…._

_Now that I brought the ball I can finally play with my dog, oh boy it is sure getting hot let's get back to the farm Harley… Harley barks really loudly as Kai walks out from the town square thinking of something even though I should know what is heading straight passed me like last time it was Karen and Rick… I wonder who it might be, oh my god it is Popuri, run away before she knocks me out of the way… (Hey there is a yellow coloured grass) sigh… how I should get it before Popuri tries to run over it… oh well there's my luck wasted trying to get my yellow grass… okay I am now creeping straight past them oh I knew it he was flirtatious.. Ha…Ha…Ha… oh man he surely will get busted by Rick… oh just on time it's Rick yelling at Kai, and the Innocent looking Popuri, Rick "I've told you not to bug me when I'm around Kai "Rick replies with a raw anger and tries to scold Kai, but Popuri just argues back, and so I think… I should be getting back to collecting these grasses… sigh… why it that I come at the wrong time… oh no it's not Gray again please don't tell me…_

_Gray why are you smiling at me for? "Oh it's nothing I was just thinking about how much you and Claire are alike that's all" he replies with a humming tune… um you know it is 9:30 Gray… oh no I was too busy thinking again… you are really a funny person Gray, oh thanks for the compliment Chelsea, that's okay, anyway I wanted to know if you going mining today... why do you want to know that for? Well I was just thinking of mining today that's all and I need you teach me how to mine, I know you are extremely busy... well I think that you are a nice guy by the way...*he blushes* oh I am sorry for embarrassing you... oh you are totally like Claire... Chelsea "really I didn't know she was like that" I replied back with a confused look on my face... well maybe today Gray says to me... oh man I should be getting back to the ranch... *Bye*_

_Hmm that sure was a very long talk... oh my god I forgot my dog aw man... (I better collect him before my dog is used for mince meat and that wouldn't taste nice at all (...) oh where is he, I can't find him any where... oh Kai have, do you have my dog anywhere "yes he is in my shop eating a pizza that I just cooked recently" as he replies back… oh no he is looking at me with a serious look… and then he scolds me for leaving my dog on the beach… then Gray exits from his workplace hearing Kai's loud voice from a distance, oh no this would be the first time he has scolded someone and sounds like Chelsea… geez can't he communicate without making the new rancher sad… Argh… he surely knows how to welcome Chelsea to this town… I know Rick might be able to do something today since it is Sunday after all that means he should be arriving just shortly… Hi Rick can you do favor for me can you here Kai's really loud voice can you just shut him up for me please... Sure thing and who's exactly is getting scolded I think it is Chelsea... what Chelsea oh jeez he can really pick the right time to do something that defensibly to a girl(...) okay I am going to sought this out once and for I wonder how many times he does this to every female rancher that comes by..._

_Me: Sigh after that all I can imagine is to thank Rick, for jumping in Kai's scolding session..._

_Thanks Rick for helping me today with my big problem...*laughs* only left my dog for five minutes..._

_Rick: I don't think you should be thanking me for this; it was really Gray you should be thanking... okay_

_Me: Gray? Huh really_

_Rick: Yes_

_Me: What he actually the one who heard this first... but then why didn't he just help me out of it._

_Rick: Well maybe because the both of them are best friends... for a long time..._

_Me: then why are you enemies with him then..._

_Rick: well when I was younger I was playing with my little sister Popuri, and then Kai started to flirt around with Popuri, and I just so mad, I had just have to storm out before I can stand it anymore longer..._

_Me: Wow very emotional Rick... I didn't know Kai can be a total flirt from a young age..._

_Gray comes in looking frantically scared of a very cute looking cat, must of been Anne's cat "Louis "oh well what was the commotion about down on the beach before? Well Kai thought I was neglecting my dog Harley for awhile any who as I come entering down to collect Harley, he wouldn't think of treating me more like he does to Popuri, by the way I like to thank you for getting Rick down to sought out the argument...as I stared into his bluish coloured eyes thinking that he had so much care for me... Rick left so I can keep looking into his eye for more longer... oh no what is the time Gray? Um 10 past 3 oh no I should be getting those crops watered by now *cough* *cough* by the way are you still going to the mine today Gray "yes" he replies with a depressed voice okay well I meet you after I finished shipping and watering all of my the crops..._

_Oh by the way why with the sad face Gray? Well you should know my grandpa got me into another argument about being late for work, and that's why I'm sad right now... seriously I really don't know how come I've been waking up later these days, and that was a very long talk..._

_In the spring cave..._

_Hey Gray you know a lot about mining so how should I do this... ... well let me see oh this is a hoe you use this for digging up the caves soil... this hammer is used for smashing rocks... over here I'll show you a quick demonstration (wow he is quite strong) oh no I think I am daydreaming again... knock it off my mind is so dense like usual... thanks for showing me Gray how to mine... that's alright Chelsea I am only doing this because of what just happened before...as my heart races I can just see the staircase going down, ow ouch I didn't know there were so many floors... (Oh a boulder let me see if I can use any of my strength to smash this boulder) (...) oh no I couldn't think of the possibilities that ties me down to the earth's surface hey what is this Gray... um that is a junk ore, so I wouldn't recommend you to take this for any shipping purposes... so what should I do with than Gray... just drop it on to floor... so the training went on and on until 6:50pm... Hey Gray I'm so tired from this mining... How do you keep yourself so very lively for this type of job... well I'm always bring a whole lot of food so I don't get tired out when I reached the bottom floor...so can you please bring me home again, because I think it's getting really dark to walk home alone._

_Back at the Farm_

_Thanks for bringing me home again because, I know you're really busy in the morning, well *bye* Chelsea... I must be getting back to the inn so I can pass through the night with my roommates (cliff and that really annoying soul Kai) he begins to laugh thinking that he's roommates was really funny or something like that anyway I think he less serious about going to work..._

_Journal: oh I had very epic day today starting off with a silly argument with the stupid flirtatious guy Kai... (Humming) I think Gray shares the same room with Cliff and Kai so maybe that's he was thinking how annoying Kai is... that must be it, oh and also I learned how to use the right tools to mine (note in the next chapter is the start of Autumn/Fall)_

_This chapter brings in people from (AWL and Sunshine Islands/SAF)_


	5. Going to the Library

_Chapter 5: Going to the library_

_Today is gorgeous day I think I should do some walking around the town, as I reached the top half of this town, oh! and guess what time it is... oh man I should just go to Anna's and Basil's house... though as I try to enter the house, Mary comes out from the door and nearly knocks me unconscious... huffing with a very heavy sound of breathing... hey are you alright there Chelsea... yes I answer with curiosity why did you come out of the house for? Well...umm let me see I was going to get some ingredients for my mother at the general store, and what about Chelsea why are in front of house? Let's see well I come to see your mother Anna and basil and so I thought I might not bump into anyone while I come to see Anna, by the way can you wait there for 5 minutes please (with puppy dog eyes) fine it's not like I have a choice with you looking quite cute with those eye... I think you are a natural at giving people those eyes, so minutes passed by with a talk now again... sorry for making you wait Mary... that's okay man I never knew you ranchers are such big communicators before I think you the first one of many that can be such a chatterbox... sorry being so sarcastic oh that's alright Mary it is true that I am a chatterbox... so what you supposed be buying anyway "just some Curry Powder and Rice Balls for tonight's dinner" she answers back with a big smile; hey by the way I've heard from a girl named Lumina she says that she saw a girl with long straight brown hair and a bandana on her head I was wondering if you are the girl she mentioning me about... why, yes come to think of it her and I are real big chatterboxes when we talk together. Hey by the way you are a very quiet girl Mary, why don't communicate with any of the villagers... well usually I am always in the library writing, a novel, wow amazing a you are a novelist... well not right now Chelsea, though you are actually the first girl I've talked to I'm very shy around other people, as she whispers something into my ear... huh you what... will you be a little more quiet when you are spilling out personal information okay it's a secret by the way... well I think I have to go(as I hear a kind of funny sound coming from the beach, oh my... it is a yacht oh no, they missed me or they just here to go on vacation... sigh I know that voice is everyone from Sunshine Islands and Forget-Me-Not-Valley... this is embarrassing to see my old friends especially Natalie and Pierre... okay I can do this Hi everyone... what is everyone doing here? Everyone answers with a big smile well we come for a vacation to mineral town... oh really (?) yes, hey Natalie and Taro...oh hi there Chelsea they answer back to me, Mayor Thomas comes in to introduce himself to everybody... oh I remember you now Taro says to Thomas we used to be friends way back when were young, I see Will exit his yacht saying something to Lily... but he comes to me and says this to me we all missed you so much my fair maiden... gee I'm sorry for making all of you, for missing me though I had a terrific time here, Will answered back with a polite like tone... so nice to see you again oh is that you Mark "yep" we all come to see you... though as he whispers into my ear... that Will's decision to do this, so he actually invited everyone as you can see around here (!) Sabrina you're alright, no because I can sense that Vaughn is coming in the middle of the night, How did Will manage to get everyone into his yacht well um... I don't really know, by the way you are like my only best buddy here... hey, you know Sabrina I know a girl that has the same personality like you._

_Really I like to meet her... well okay, here is the library this where she works... wow that means she also can write novels... yep I answer with a gentle voice... why don't we go into the Library okay, that sounds like a great idea Sabrina Hmm... I think we need one of these on the island... I actually agree with you Chelsea, Hello Mary are you here... yes, please come in I am upstairs if you need something... okay let's quietly go upstairs Sabrina... okay she replies back._

_Upstairs we walked and walked up until we saw Mary sorting out the books... hey Mary, oh Hi Chelsea what's up I just want to present you, a girl who comes from the Sunshine islands, and this girl is named Sabrina, Mary... Sabrina, and this is Mary nice to meet you Sabrina, Now I really need to get this work done as Sabrina tries to ask her if she needs any help... hey do you need any help with this Mary, yes please Sabrina, thanks for the help today Sabrina, by the way I was just wondering since there are a lot of people coming for a vacation can I please stay over your house pretty please(Mary thinks that everyone from The Sunshine Islands, acts the same as Chelsea) oh how many people came by anyway heaps everyone from Sunshine Islands(31) and people from Forget-Not-Valley... did you just say Forget –Me-Not-Valley Sabrina, Yes answered Sabrina... why do you ask? Um because I was talking to this girl called Lumina, she is a very talented girl who plays the piano... wow it's like you know a lot of people from places... yeah but I have a problem talking to all the other girls since I'm actually a very quiet girl and not many people wants to talk me it really makes me sad, to have no-one from this town to talk with... I'm quite the same on the Sunshine Islands, but when I came here I met such a girl who is compatible with talking to people with it is you Mary, oh thanks for appreciation Sabrina I think we will become best friends in a short amount of time... two hours went by... as I wonder how long those two are going to take, any who I think I know what is going on, oh Lumina how is it going, she replies with a courteous smile, well fantastic... this is really out there, and I thought this place was quite small, but no wonder why Nami likes to travel... by the way where is Nami? Um I think she's down on the beach, though like you know what she is like very curious and all... hey is it true you know Mary who owns this library? Yes huh oh my god she was telling me about you and all the other stuff, you know Lumina you can stay with me if you want to... oh thanks Chelsea, that is so thoughtful of you to invite me to your place for my vacation, yes I knew she would say yes... oh by the way Lumina how is life in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, very pleasant and yourself... very wonderful especially my crops, though it's really hard earning money around here... anyway should we be getting back to the farm by now... hmm that sounds like a great idea let's get going..._

_Back at the Farm_

_Hey there's Nami I wonder what she is doing over there... Hello...o...o Nami, why do you look so quiet for? Well I thought there might be something I can do while I'm here for my vacation, but it looks like there really isn't anything I can do right there, is nothing I can do as she sighs... Okay I might need your help on the field any way I will let you stay over here if you want to, really? Hang on there where are we going to sleep? Well I think we should do a camping type of theme what do you think Lumina, that sounds fantastic... what about you Nami... Hmm yeah that does sound nice hey your place looks a lot more bigger than the ranch down in the valley... yeah I just got this place upgraded recently though now I only got nine-hundred gold left this is really making me sad because I'm having such a hard time farming lately, since I came up to this town... oh well I know everyone wants to chat to me. Hey look over here Chelsea what is over there Lumina? I think your chicken just hatched from the egg... really, I didn't notice that I still had an egg on the incubator, since you're here Nami why don't you try to feed this little chick... Me oh I didn't know you have to feed this little baby chick, hey don't worry about it I know you are new to this type of stuff, geez I can do this so is this how you do it, yes Nami... man that was surely tough to do I didn't expect that farm work could be so hard... you are really an inspiration Chelsea, geez it's really nothing any way I'm always here if you need help on your farm... oh thanks to the both of you, let's go back to the beach for a welcoming party... do you think there will be any places left for everyone else Nami and Lumina..._

_At the beach_

_Hey everyone how is it Denny, Pierre, Lanna, Julia, Natalie, Elliot and of course Will, Denny says it's alright Chelsea with the same carefree voice as usual... while Elliot look quite zoned out over near Will's yacht... oh I can see a ship over there... hey I think it's Vaughn everyone this means it's that time he will start another porridge debate over at the inn, oh well I just can't really decide on why we have Pierre cook everyone's favorite food on the beach... well maybe not Will's because for a fact he probably doesn't care what he gets anyway... hey there Marlin what's going on? Nothing I'm zoning out that's all, have you seen Celia anywhere at all? Nope... but here she comes by, Muffy are you zoning out to? No I am just thinking of seeing Pastor Carter... okay Muffy, oh Rock doesn't look cool any more (I wonder why, better off not asking him) any who I started to stare into the pretty ocean, it's just like anywhere I've been but more beautiful(dazzled) oh this was the best welcoming party._

_Journal – wow how should I say this day just went so fast, though I saw a lot of my best friends? From the valley and the islands come to think of it I have Lumina and Nami staying for their vacation... this journal will for quite a long time..._

_1 Hour Later After Writing in Her Journal_

_Let's get some sleep Lumina and Nami, the day next is to come, goodnight to all the other visitors that came over for a season... starts laughing in her head, that silly Vaughn and his cold porridge craze okay._


	6. Busy Vacationers

_Chapter 6: The Busy Vacationers (Nami and Lumina)_

_As Lumina started to wake up she tried to wake me or Nami up, but as usual I can't budge out of that darn pillow on the ground, as Nami cooks such a tenderizing dish I always wonder what Nami can cook... oh yum this looks nice right Lumina, oh yeah you are totally right about it her food it does look so scrumptious in a way, by the way Nami what is this dish? Let's see strawberry cheesecake, really I never thought you can something this sweet you do impress me... oh man I wish Rock can do something more than me for his mother I kind of feel sorry for her, Lumina jumps in and says the exact same thing that Nami said before hey... you know something I can see someone outside there, who could that be it looks like a priest let's introduce ourselves Lumina to him okay... that sounds okay can we have our breakfast first please Nami? Okay I'm eager to meet this priest... after they introduced themselves to Pastor Carter, Nami started on the watering, while I did the milking and Lumina did the harvesting for me...__J__ as time went by we finally finished all the chores, hey Lumina will you be noticed doing something that Rock wouldn't do... oh course though this is quite fun Chelsea anyway it's not like Rock would care anyway, I guess she's not the shy Chelsea as we kept our little jokes to ourselves hey let's introduced each other to Pastor Carter Hi there Pastor Carter this is Lumina and Nami nice to meet you I've heard about you from Cliff is it true you tried to save a life back in your past... Pastor Carter "yes but he just wouldn't budge from a chair" this actually quite a haunting memory... sorry to hear that P. Carter we all said to him, well I think we should get our usual chit chat with the local villager are you coming Nami? May be later I think I should keep an eye on Pastor Carter for now, geez I think you are such a nice lady Nami, but please don't worry about me... please enjoy your visit Nami... in slow deep breathes he say this to poor Nami._

_I love today because I have everyone here, oh by the way Lumina how long is everyone staying here? For at least two seasons why and then we leave in spring *winks* hey also Lumina did you enjoy your first day on my farm? To be honest it's alright but I can't criticize how much work you do okay we both started to laugh and joke around... minutes after I took a look at the ocean while Lumina was at Mary's place talking to her... and Nami is still walking the pastor back to church while trying to take the humiliation... oh no who's there oh it's Vaughn Hi there Chelsea did you see Elliot around here? No sorry Vaughn... Vaughn exits after asking me that question... any who I wonder if Rock's looking at the calm ocean there is Will I wonder if he's got that Lily inside his cabin right now (*Garr...* no way I've tried so hard to get him) hi Rock how is it Mr. cool geez thanks for the comment do you really think I am cool or not? May be if you actually tried to take care of Lumina more often than trying to ignore her by the way, I don't know if this is supposed be the way you treat somebody Rock... um how do you about me and Lumina relationship any way? Um... well I just know for the fact okay... he is really confused... oh no I should stop talking about them then I'm such a silly girl right now... Rock is actually the opposite he really doesn't act a bit like Kai..._

_Two hours later_

_I make one deep breath and made one gigantic step back and nearly bumped into Julia, there though my mind can be so dense at times like this... hmm... I wonder if I can speak to Will now in a quiet sounding voice, let's see now Hi Will (William) what are you doing? Ah! You nearly scared me to death Chelsea, huh I'm so sorry if I was yelling at you... oh that's okay at least you apologize to me (not like Kai) (__) as I started to whistle to the theme song oh Harvest Moon M.T Ending theme – (Last Dance) um what is that really delightful tune you whistling to? Um well it's from this game though I don't really know how I got tune... but it's quite a catchy tune... as I started to walk off his yacht... oh man that really annoying tune won't even come out of mind and I don't think I will be able to take out of head... urgh... I think I could've nearly embarrassed myself in front of him... I ran and probably passed Gray on the way through the bottom half of the town whistling that wretched tune... panting half way through my average route I take, and then I heard someone hiccupping coming from the winery so I checked that problem and guessed who came to aid me through this stupidity it was Natalie and Pierre hey guys what do you think of this alcoholic outcome... with a little time we started asking Manna what really happened before... so she explained in a fine detail and we started to think of telling him that you a silly person thinking that poor Manna has to pay all those tabs with the money that comes from the profit that this place has left... as we scold him as much, as we can... except Pierre, out of obvious anyway I think this wine is really damaging your health and your relationship, you have with Manna... ok please leave it up to her to sought out this mess... NO! You need to sought, it out yourself Duke, Why? Because she isn't going to sought it out and... so am I okay and, yes I am sorry for yelling at you, I didn't really need to do it but this must've happen at least more than once Duke, then Karen comes in and starts to do the sum up all the tabs and what not... please Duke, listen to Manna more often okay I think I am going to faint from all the shouting someone please catch me before I gain unconsciousness, and so Natalie captured me and whisked me back to the ranch so I can rest on some soft grass... after she left I just lie back and enjoyed the calming sounds of nature... (This surely is the best place to relax after scolding Duke) ... then I heard someone come passing by and I started rising, my head up to see who it was and out of the obvious it was Gray, Hi Chelsea why were you dragged back to the farm? Well um let's see I start and so I started chatting about for ten minutes. And that's basically it... so what do you think I should do next time I see them, um I'm clueless sorry though I just overheard before while I was walking... I think you could try to be a little less quiet from next time... okay I make sure of it, huh! Was cliff there working today Gray yes but for a short amount of time, phew I thought he would have overheard me arguing to Duke..._

_Several minutes later..._

_Thanks for stopping by again... okay said Gray, um what should I go now (__) oh Nami what's up? Huh oh I was just coming back from adventuring the town... um Chelsea can you tell me something about the Sunshine Islands please? Okay let's see ah... there is heaps of islands you can explore on... like Volcano Island for existence, Meadow Island which is very beautiful in autumn the smell of the fresh breeze is just fantastic anything I can say about that... oh yeah there are two main beaches and I can't think right now... let's go and find Lumina, Nami oh she heading back now from Mary's library okay thank you for telling me, hey I am back everyone, oh and who tagged along with you? Um a very shady looking person... oh it's Vaughn... what is that you want today, um I think you need to come with me for a moment, um is it really that important Vaughn? Yes then okay I'm coming then... please excuse me for a while Nami and Lumina... yes why are we on the beach for? Because Will wanted to talk to you, okay then thanks for escorting me to Will's yacht... well goodbye then... *bye* I'm here Will, what his not here right now oh well... but I should just knock in case he is there? Oh there you are Chelsea how is it my fair maiden on such a beautiful sunset like this... I'm extremely fine and how about you? Fantastic my fair maiden such a radiant beauty captures you... (I started to blush after a while) he really know who I am I never should have told his cousin Sabrina about my personal details, hey what is so important anyway Will? Oh yeah that's right I totally forgotten about the actual reason why I sent you here I guess because I am so lonely, this place really reminds me of the Islands a bit does it not Chelsea? Well come to think time is quite slow around here I actually agree with you Will. Will has a singing note above his head... anyway I love to stay and chat but like usual I need get back to farm before it gets extremely dark... So...o...r...r...y... but I must get a move on, well then I see you around Will why don't try communicating with someone on the beach... as I walk up to the poultry farm where Rick and Popuri lives then I passed the Blacksmith's and as soon as reached home it was just on six o'clock at night... Nami and Lumina asked me what was going on over at beach I just couldn't talk for twenty minutes but then I just simply said this "you know the guy who has that beautiful yacht over on the beach?" yes they answer in an excitement, well he just wanted to talk to me that's all... I didn't want keep you all waiting... oh man they both said in a very shallow voice oh come on guys what were you suspecting anyway? Um let's talk inside... um okay, now that we inside please answer the question... as one of the girls started to whisper these few "we thought that you might have gotten kissed by that guy..." what not of course that... You must be thinking that I really love him, geez you make me blush sometimes... and so I had some dinner and written in my very small journal_

_Journal: well this was surely amusing day well I might just end it here..._


	7. A Powerful Love

Chapter 6: A Powerful Love

As Vaughn exit the Yodel Farm with a little girl called May... and then as I reached the corner of where the Blacksmith's and Poultry Farm is located I give Vaughn my usual greeting hi there Vaughn so what is going on and why is May following you? Well Barley who owns the Yodel farm told me to take May out for a little while he is busy doing some stuff... oh so this really nice of you to do this for Barley, yes but I was going to go to the inn to see Doug (sad looking face) oh well I just have to do it or else I do something that is quite a waste of time... come on May where do you want to go to? The Harvest Goddess Spring, please Vaughn phew... as his exit the scene in a different direction, when I reached the beach I saw the more people rocking up to see the ocean as normally Mark, Rock, Will, Elliot, Julia, Popuri and Celia they all started talking to one and another, hey this gives me an opportunity to talk to Julia since she is here and maybe Elliot hi guys what's up Julia and Elliot? Um says Julia I thought maybe I go the beach and do some serious exercising and you Elliot I'm guessing it's something about Natalie again isn't it no I just wanted to check the beach for a while... oh I see by the way where is your sister staying at? At the Winery... why so I can do some serious chatting, hey Mark is over there, why hello there Mark why are you looking like the cat dragged you out of the bed? Well that's what exactly happened to me Chelsea and then he kept chatting to me for about 5 minutes before he had to go somewhere else... while I was over at the beach Vaughn was doing an average export and then Sabrina bumps into see how he is doing at the shipping of the animals/poultry. Oh Sabrina you nearly scared me you surely know how to scare me don't you? No not really, but I am sorry giving a fright Vaughn... so what's up Sabrina? I was just looking around the town and I thought maybe I come and visit you for a while please*puppy dog eyes* um sure... after a while they started to get emotionally attached to each other, okay I really think this is going to be bad timing for me*sigh* why I am even thinking of seeing those two in a nutshell anyway, as I dash off to Saibara's the Blacksmith's place to collect my tool...

At Saibara's place, I see Gray working as usual, I greet him politely with a soft hello... hi there Gray, oh um hi Chelsea you know I am trying to work here I am sorry that I'm being very hasty at you, oh that's okay I guess Saibara is somewhere else, um by the way Gray do you know it's Thursday today, yeah well I thought since I've came to work today... I am doing some practice on fixing a tool but like as usual my level of experience needs to improve dramatically, what should I do with this, I ask my grandfather... and he actually praised me yesterday... awesome that really sounds really great, I knew you can do it with a lot of practice oh and by the way how is my tool going Gray? Huh well as usual he forgets me to do a delivery for peoples tool especially Vesta's tools I think he went off to Forget-Me-Not-Valley to do a personal appearance over at Vesta's farm right now... H...mm... Hey do you think I can ask you this certain question Chelsea? Why of course I am ready to answer anything that's not very nasty okay... what is going up in your mind every day? Heh ah... well different things why do you want to know that for? (I'm one very confused soul) is it something to with Claire because... I am not like her okay... Well he starts to laugh at what I said, well that's settles it then I haven't seen Gray laugh since I first ask him to walk me home that one night... (Sometimes I think he has strange side to him that nobody's knows of even his grandfather doesn't know about it) hey Gray you know something? Yes what is it; well you really have one strange way of thinking of things to say during the wrong times... huh I guess so and yes this is actually about Claire, okay, Okay I got it now did she have one of the strangest mind for a farmer, so I know how it goes now. Well I might leave now, so I exit the front door and I can actually realize that Gray is often lonely when I see him at work (...) I wonder he even tries to communicate to his grandfather or at least to his roommates, whoever is there at the time he arrives back for his time off, from his work... I think that anyway I really should not intrude in his past life... as I walk up to the church to speak to Carter the priest who is charged of the ministry/church in my case I do usually see Cliff walking in the morning to the church in the past but now that he works, I think he come straight after work to find that special meaning of life...

Flash back: well this happens when I rocked up to the church at around 5:10 pm on his regular working day, as I was walking to church to annoy poor Carter the church priest at any case of the day actually to be honest I was doing some praying on one the chairs as I tried my best to pray Cliff comes in looking really curious as I knew from my experience of being at the church back on the Islands, he asked me, this is what you used to do back where from or is it something else... Cliff I'm doing some praying here can you please wait until I finish please? Sure he said in a rather bugged voice like I was being very hasty or being mean to him Cliff has a troubled look on his face though... and after I finish doing my prayers especially the one with helping me with my farm, oh Cliff am I being rude to you before or is it something that I didn't do? Of course something that you didn't do so what was that you were doing oh I found the meaning of life through praying Cliff and to be exactly right it actually works with me on everyday chores... so is this where you prefer to go when you not busy (...) yes Chelsea...

End of the flashback...

Oh boy I really don't want to go back to those instant flashbacks, though they are quite bazaar how I've seem to go though all my flashbacks after one at least another few comes in mind (?) anyway I love to get more of those sweet memories, and keep all the bad memories away and throw and maybe lock them up in a dungeon and throw the key away...

As per usual I should take a break from the journal tonight...


	8. Thinking of Time Passing By

Chapter 7: Thinking of the time passing by

Good morning Lumina and Nami as I wake up with such a powerful yawn. Who is going to cook today? I guess it's me by the look on their faces (very scary) anyway I can cook scrambled eggs...so after I finished cooking scrambled eggs for everyone's breakfast, as I always knew there would be heaps left over for later as a gift to either Pierre or Vaughn though I think I am a good cook as I said in my head over and over again... so guys what do you think of the my cooking? As they have their first bite and I just sit there biting my nails like I'm extremely nervous or something else... oh come on guys I'm feeling nervous down here, please I beg you to speed up... Nami say this a lot nicer than mine so chill there Chelsea same here Chelsea says Lumina; phew I thought I was going to be worse than your dishes hey (!) I didn't mean to say it guys I mean my food is not that rich from yours Lumina and not very warm-hearting like yours Nami. I guess you are stressing over a little thing like this Chelsea says Nami Oh My Gosh I actually totally forgot something guys, I needed to wash up last night dishes after I finished those dishes I started watering the garden and as I see Vaughn with little May and also tagging along with him is Stu, Elli's little weird brother with a little baby calf to give me. Hey Lumina and Nami here is some of normal visitors I like you to meet Vaughn, May and Stu with a new baby calf hey Vaughn do you know these two by any chance they are actually from the valley oh really (he say in his head cold no hot porridge which...one) hey why are you so deep in thought Vaughn? Huh whoops yes I think recognized these two before I have visited the valley every so often for a rest before I go back to the city why do I look so deep in thought is because I'm trying to decide from hot or cold porridge but it's not getting anywhere, though he wants to give you this Horse you know how this procedure goes by now? (Who is coming around the corner well no way it is Cliff) I say in my head and as I shook my head downwards to see if Vaughn will be giving this animal a name but as usual I would have to wait until he actually go this direction or the other direction for one thing it's not Thursday anyway the person left the other way or well maybe you should name it Lumina or Nami after awhile went by what was Vaughn answer or man it's not the how hot or cold porridge should be... Urgh he can be such judge against the differences between the porridge (I LOVE IT WHEN HE CAN THINK ALOT MORE ABOUT HIS JOB THEN JUST STUPID PORRIDGE) oh well guys I think we did everything okay it's about time we should scramble around on our daily walks okay well I know what we have a little picnic over on Mother's Hill that sounds just fantastic what if we bring every girl from the Village and is on vacation who is around up this early okay Nami and Lumina that sounds more exciting after invited all the girls who are on a vacation and every main girl from the township we stated to ask them what being going on, so we ask one individual person ... one of the funniest things we actually heard from Muffy was one day she was asking Lanna if she's has a crush with Vaughn because she often call Vaughn a nickname which I am not going to mention because it is a ridiculous nickname I feel real sorry for Vaughn when Lanna bugs Vaughn for no certain reason oh well we finished eating every dish but Karen's oh who thinks we should eat it? Hey Karen what is in your dish, um it is cookies though I think I have failed once again please guys don't eat them I might intoxicate somebody with them as my usual saying you should try and try again... huh I love these red magic flowers and here's a blue one oh I know I shouldn't bug him I say in my head (I mean Will) oh man this was an awesome picnic thanks for coming: Anne, Muffy, Mary, Julia, Popuri, Karen, Natalie, Lumina, Nami, Lanna, Lily and everyone who also came... later down the track I bumped into Denny through my average walk to the beach as it was only an hour away from a beautiful sunrise, Hi Denny what's up? Huh oh Chelsea I am just a little confused about finding a good fishing spot that's all I have to go back to the Inn...

At the beach

As I finally reach the beach I see Will sitting on the pier next door to his yacht, staring into the sea (I wonder what he is thinking?) as I walk up to him closely without him seeing me I creep extremely up to him and tried not to scare him I know he is a but lonely but, there is really nothing I can do for the poor Will though I saw Lanna hanging out on the beach saying something that I remember back on the Islands (Sunshine Islands) ah... I might just creep a bit more closer to see if he is alright... as I look at the pretty sunset just a little different from Sunshine Islands but I say it is beautiful and then Will stood up to see who was behind him I think he knew it was my voice isn't soft at all oh, well I walk slowly backwards saying that I was a little more lucky with keeping my loud voice soft this time...

After talking to Will, I think I need to head back home and ask if we (I mean Lumina and Nami) should eat anything tonight, though I think that all of us are full...

Diary: today was a fun day and also a lot more to think of meaning of those really strange chooks were acting a little weirder than usual but hey who is really caring about my animals in the case I think I had heaps of thoughts about the chooks today I am going to have a nightmare about them...


	9. Will I Figure Out Those Chooks At All?

Chapter 8: Will I figure out these Chickens at all?

Today I was doing breakfast for the second day in a row but I'm glad they're happy... Hey Lumina what are staring at, she answers with a sigh your chickens are looking extremely angry at us, I am...m a little bit scared to hang outside for these daily chores, hey! Let's go out to the Inn for lunch guys... yeah that sounds good Chelsea... after finishing my chores I went down to Rick's shop to see him about my chickens? Hello you're at home? Yes near the fireplace Chelsea why do you want me to do anything for you at all, yes my chickens keep playing up on me...what is going on? We'll see the about those mischievous chooks, okay please now they seem to be chasing after me frantically asking him in under 3 hours max.

After Rick figured out what's going on with my third prized chickens... I am so hungry from chasing those naughty chickens what I am going to do these chickens have some strange problem... as someone runs by with a fishing rod okay how about saying hello before passing by hang on is that one of my chickens chasing after (who was that anyway) oh there comes Gray off to work as usual I should asked if he saw that person running by (...) oh any who, I will walk up to the Inn for something to eat why should I brother asking because the answer is yes and the second part to it would be it was either the Beach or the Church it's really hard to chase against those trouble making chooks.

No here comes Mary looking outrageously mad at me I wonder if it is about my chooks? Yes Mary why are looking really mad at me? She answers me with unsureness are like, have those chooks been fed properly at all? I answered back with an obvious explanation stating why my chooks are running a runt around the town so there it is my conclusion for all my chooks playing up anyway how is Sabrina going Mary? Nicely well Mary do you want have lunch with Me, Nami and Lumina? She answers with a sign of hope... Yes I would love to, so when will be? Well it is only 10:40 what about at 12:10 okay (I think I should find my last chook around) finally found you my little chook hang on this is Will's yacht oh phew he isn't here right now oh is that you (huh where did that voice come from?) behind you oh he was here yeah I knew it was this chook bringing him to a corner of the yacht yes I know I am going to get lectured by him to this is just my day... I am thinking those chooks have a little plot, as I say in my head no way she wouldn't sneak that really annoying trick on me, (you evil little chook)you have done you best so I here now congratulate you on winning this competition... Hey Will did you wake up just then? No though when I did I heard a strange sound coming from outside, so I have no choice but to investigate and guess what it was I said this " one of my chickens" and he answers with a simple no... So what was it Will? I asked him? well it was another ship (I think he still a little tired from waking up.. so Will what time did you actually woke up? He answers with a light shallow voice saying 6:30 am; oh gosh man don't you usually wake up straight on six o'clock? Yes he says.

Oh by the way who did it look like Will, a silvered guy named Skye, I've heard that name before... does he have a leopard print on his shirt? I think so, why do you ask my fair maiden? Um because when I was down at Forget-Me-Not-Valley I saw that exact guy around during the night... this seemingly was going to take a long time to explain to Will... oh my gosh Will, I have to go and have lunch with some of my friends will you excuse me for now? Okay my fair maiden he said back to me as usual... oh man sure he really knows how to smooth talk, Sigh (Just like Skye I think those two are alike).

At the Inn

Hey they Anne have any of my friends came by? She answers with a slow tempered voice saying no... Hey what's going on? Again with the silent treatment I see, anyway how's your father? She starts off with been very gentle, yes oh nothing really for the second question and ending with a really happy voice he's just fine, for the third answer and what about you? Fantastic oh I can see a brunette and a red haired girl coming in right I'm wondering if that's who you are waiting for. Yes thanks for coming girls and where's Mary and Lumina? Um... oh there you are Mary I didn't see, you there before oh I hope I wasn't late for this lunch girls, I answered with a not really... "Actually you've came on time" I said to her after lunch.

At the farm and Hot springs

I went down to the farm to feed the animals (I know I shouldn't forget about my chooks) anyway after feeding my chook and livestock... I went down to the hot springs for a dip and again I see Popuri playing with May and Stu... Sigh guys what's up you three I said to them, and started to ask them what you are playing? They said this: "family" but where is the father? I said back to them. Well we looking for a victim maybe Vaughn or the guy over at the beach like usual I wonder who it is... I would have felt sorry to who it is... (Huh who the world just passed by) no way I've seen this guy before somewhere silver hair but it's not Vaughn, maybe no way it's phantom thief Skye... oh this guy surely know how to freak people out... oh um he says to me while I chase him up to the top of Mother's Hill Peak.

Mother's Hill Peak

Well hello there beautiful... He says in smooth mannered way, this is so not the time to run back home (G...a...a...h!) I'm on the tippy top of this peak and if fall, I'm going to totally blame Skye for all this.

Now step back pretty boy so I can't fall off the cliff okay (while I'm actually feeling freakishly scared) ooh man I just need to put him back in Forget -Me -Not-Valley, But how can I can do it because he surely knows what is coming...

After all that thinking I can say this I couldn't really think much about it, my entire mind has is about the farm and my friends who are staying with me... though why is it that Skye is everywhere I am okay I'm really starting to get annoyed by this guy, Hey Skye are trying to stalk me or something else, why do you ask that Chelsea (he really looks worried) maybe because where ever I go you go and try follow me to these places... oh I see so all you think I would get away with all of this mistakes of me been a stalker okay, should I just tell you why I'm here...?I said No to him but he gives me the answer. Please don't tell me he is interested in stealing my heart even though, (I preferred Will more than him) Oh man he is so consistent with the smooth talk, hey Skye did you hear that? No why Beautiful... well because you keep finding out about where I am going, okay I give up sometimes... oh though I do want to tell you this what place do you prefer Forget-Me-Not-Valley or Mineral Town? He had a strange look on his face, "um... I guessed Forget-Me-not-Valley" He answers with a shallow voice. Okay that's all wanted know anyway, thanks for answering Skye.

After communicating with Phantom Thief Skye...

I went straight home for something other than been followed by that smooth talker (looking very hesitated) in about twenty minutes I can just shout my lungs to the max! Grr... I know he is just behind me (hang on, I might know the most easiest way to slip from Skye this time *evil chuckles*) huh is that someone straight in front of me who can that be oh it's Rock, hey Rock can you help me out it's Skye I know how much you wanted to be rich so here is your chance... so on one, two and three thanks heaps Rock... aw it's okay Chelsea anyway, I wanted to know why he was exactly chasing you, um... he was really starting to use he's smooth talking on me... okay so I'm here right now, say Chelsea what is it, I want to know something about Lumina but I don't know who to really go to please help me... well, let's see there is Me or Mary the Librarian in the town I think you should go to her for information, well I have to go now bye, bye... Chelsea...

Later on I went to see how crowded the beach was, and oh man I surely was extremely shocked to see Will all by himself once again, hey over here Will, huh he really is a little puzzled today... oh wonder why that is? Oh I see he has nothing to do, like usual though he is happy being here and also seeing me but also on the other hand I think I should ask him if he is alright.

After that turned out, it was really getting dark I tried to ask Will if I can have something to eat before I leave, thanks for the food Will, that's okay and also for coming today to see me, my fair maiden bye for now, after that I went off home and went to sleep.


	10. Finale

Chapter 9: The Final Ending...

Hey Lumina and Nami is it time for you to get back to the Valley? Oh yes they both answered to me please I just want to stay longer same here but, we will promise to come back, see you another time girls as I shout and cried my tears to everyone especially all the village folk that came to stay with me, goodbye… Pierre, Mark, Denny any everybody else Wah... *sniffle* I think I just nick off to cry somewhere else…

After they left I went to see all the girls, so I can share them my whole experience with the people who were staying with me, hey Mary, Karen, Elli, Popuri and Ann what is happening now I going to miss all my friends and you are also right Karen, the group answers all at the same time so here and now I finalize this story with more happiness and that's it I get back to work while everyone else thinks about their homes here in the town... okay I am going to think of leaving this place and going back on the islands, see as I said I'm starting to miss them already oh well that's the end for now I can just relax,

Author notes: I am sorry for this convenience but this is the end of Chelsea's adventures and now I'm thinking of starting another based on The Witch Princess...

The End


End file.
